Demonic Force Manipulation
The power to manipulate demonic powers. Opposite to Angelic Force Manipulation. Also Called *Demonic Power Manipulation *Hellish/Hell Force Manipulation *Infernal Force/Power Manipulation *Infernakinesis *Satanic Force/Power Manipulation *Unholy Force/Power Manipulation Capabilities The user of this power possesses and is able to utilize strong demonic power. This ability not only grants the user great strength and control over numerous variations of demonic abilities, but also allows them to overwhelm weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entities. Applications *Demon Physiology **Demonic Arm *Demon Sorcerer Physiology **Demonic Magic *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Aura **Demonic Infusion **Demon Manipulation *Demonic Matter Manipulation *Demonic Telekinesis *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Slayer *Malefic Force Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Sin Manipulation Techniques *Demonic Combat *Demonic Healing Variations * Demonic Element Manipulation * Demonic Organic Manipulation * Demonic Technology Manipulation Associations * Cambion Physiology * Demonic Adaptation * Demonic Reincarnation * Demonic Technology * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation; when combined with divinity. * Infernal Manipulation * Transcendent Demon Physiology Limitations *Users who are not full demons may not possess all of the abilities. *Power may corrupt the user. *May be weak against those with Divine Force Manipulation and Angelic Force Manipulation. *Demonic Power Immunity/Demonic Power Negation. Known Users Known Items *Banryū (InuYasha) *Tessaiga (InuYasha) *Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) *Soul Edge (Soul series) Gallery Samael Darksiders.jpg|Samael (Darksiders) is a powerful Demon Lord who is said to posses power great enough to rival that of the Dark Prince, Lucifer. Vergil sin devil trigger|Being the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil (Devil May Cry series) possesses demonic powers that make him more than a match for any lesser demon, and allow him to match and even surpass his brother Dante in battle. Nero DMC4.png|As the son of Vergil, Nero (Devil May Cry series) is a demonic-human hybrid that possesses great demonic powers that allow him to defeat powerful demons, those who gained a increase in power from the Ascension Ceremony, and even hold his own against Dante. Sesshomaru-yokai.JPG|Unlike his half-brother, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) is the first full-demon son of Inu no Taishō. As a Daiyōkai, his demonic power is far superior to that of his brother's, and surpasses other demons he encounters. InuYasha.png|Although he is a half demon, Inuyasha (InuYasha) inherits incredible demonic power from his father, allowing him to battle on par with and overwhelm most full demons and Great Demons, and even master the Tessaiga and various demonic powers. Naraku Aura.jpg|Although he didn't possess much demonic power at the beginning, Naraku (InuYasha) increased his power as he collected more shards of the Shikon Jewel and absorbed multiple demons and their abilities into his body. Bankotsu Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) weilded Banryū. After killing 1000 humans and 1000 demons, the large halberd became a demonic weapon that was able to turn the wrath of 2000 lives into demonic power. Kaguya InuYasha.png|After absorbing the celestial being Princess Kaguya, Kaguya (InuYasha) became an extremely powerful Daiyōkai with a wide range of demonic abilities. Shitoshin_full.png|The Four War Gods (InuYasha) were four powerful Daiyōkai. Although strong with their demonic power diminished, their Power Spheres grant them their true powers, making overwhelmingly strong for any lesser being. Scorpion's Portals (Mortal Kombat).gif|Being reborn a specter of the Netherrealm, Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) acquired various abilities and weapons that allow him to take on any combatant. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from a meteorite infused with Vazdah's demonic magic, giving it tremendous demonic power which rivaled the divine power of the True Dragon Sword. SC Inferno.jpg|The demon, Inferno (Soul series) is the will of the demonic sword, Soul Edge. As the driving force behind Soul Edge and Nightmare, it can gain power from the souls of its slain enemies, and corrupt the mind and body of it's host. SCIV Soul Edge.jpg|Soul Edge (Soul series) is the powerful demonic that houses Inferno as its soul. Nightmare.png|Nightmare (Soul series) is the host, wielder and living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge. As wielder of the demonic blade, Nightmare possesses terrible power that allow him to dispose of multiple armies. TK 7 Devil Kazuya.gif|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) possesses the Devil Gene, supernatural genetic abnormality of the Mishima bloodline. It allows him to access his Devil form, increasing his strength, obtain flight, project powerful lasers, and mix his family style of fighting with his supernatural powers. Yusuke's Demon Form.gif|As a descendant of the Mazoku warrior, Raizen, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses demonic strength and power that surpasses even that of Sensui's S-class Sacred Energy, which is said to be the echelon of power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Evil power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Demonic Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers